


Lazy Morning in Bed—The Sophie’s Ma Mystère Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: He remembered what she looked like more than fifteen years before.  This is why he loved the way she was now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading Diana Gabaldon's "I Give You My Body": How to Write Sex Scenes. Good read. Makes you realize how difficult it is to do. I'm practicing here for original fic. And I can't get enough of Nate and Sophie together. I need more season five fic too. Enjoy!

Lazy Morning in Bed—The Sophie’s Ma Mystère Job

Takes place right after The Frame Up Job, season five

He kept looking at the painting as if it were going to change, meld from the younger Sophie to the Sophie he knew now.  The edges of the woman in it were sharp in some places, round in others, definitely where it counted. Sophie had been much, much younger when the painting was done, so she definitely was not as luscious as she was now.  He remembered what she looked like more than fifteen years before.  This is why he loved the way she was now.  She was so young then.  She’d beg to differ because by then she’d probably conned more men out of their money than even he could realize by the time the painting had been completed.

“How old were you?”

It startled Sophie out of the post-coital haze that had settled over her.

“Oh, that.  Around twenty I suppose.  He was such a lovely gentleman.  Very giving.”

“I’ll bet.”

Sophie lightly tapped him on the arm.

“Not in that way.  Actually, he never touched me.  Well, touched me much.  I know that’s hard to believe.”

“He never touched you?”

The things Nate had learned about Sophie in the past few years!

“I’m not saying he didn’t want to, but it was all about the painting at that point.  By the time he was done, he was on to more important things, like making sure his wife did not become a widow.  He told me she absolutely wanted to kill him once she saw the painting.  Probably one reason why he never let me see it.”

“Jealous wife?”

“Very.”

Sophie was stretched out on her side beside Nate, sans any clothing.  As he gently smoothed his hand down her hip, he looked at the painting again, comparing shapes. The man may have been an impressionistic painter, but he truly did capture the essence of Sophie Devereaux just perfectly.

“I was such a skinny little thing back then.  All leg, definitely no stomach at all.  My how time does fly.”

Nate worked his hand down to her front, skimming her stomach, treasuring the softness of it.

“What I wouldn’t do to have those hips again.  Much easier to fit in those fancy dresses.”

His fingers grazed her waist, working over to her hip, squeezing lightly.

“I was much perkier back then too.  I guess that’s what push up bras are for.”

His nails trailed up her side, past her arm and over her shoulder.  He really didn’t care how perky she thought her breasts were, he thought that they were exquisite. One finger dipped down, teasing her right nipple until it peaked. Sophie let out a sigh as he did. 

“He always insisted that I wear no makeup.  Back then, it didn’t really matter though, thank goodness.  Now, I wouldn’t be caught dead like that.”

He loved it when she was just lazy, waking up in the morning, hair tousled from sleep, smile on her face as he stroked down, finding her wet and ready.  No matter what she looked like during the day, it was this time of day that he liked best. 

Working his fingers over to the other side, he gently pinched the other nipple, watching as it peaked, as her body arched back into his as he did. 

“But did he touch you?” Nate whispered in her ear from behind.

“Once he did, to adjust my pose.  Slid his hands over my breasts.  His touch was so gentle, I remember gasping.  His fingers were rough from the paints, his hands constantly in motion.”

Pushing her hair back, Nate’s lips found the exact spot on her neck that made Sophie whimper.  As he looked up at the painting again, he could see the exact spot on the painting, could remember back to the time when he found out that spot was very sensitive.  It seemed like a lifetime ago, even before they’d embarked on this relationship, during the chase.  It was one of the first things, first sensual things he had discovered about her. Coming up on her during one of her more adventurous cons, he’d gotten very close to her, leaned over and watched as she shivered.  A few years later, when he actually was able to test his theory of that sensitive spot, she had arched back slightly, rubbing up against him, throwing him off his game to catch her.  She knew that he knew.

A moan came out of Sophie’s mouth as his fingers still worked on teasing her breast.

“Nate,” she started to protest.

“Keep going.”

“What?  He didn’t get anywhere with me.”

“The painting.  Where did he paint it?”

“Oh. He had a studio, up above his garage.  The lighting was spectacular.”

He looked at her back now, watched as the muscles bunched and moved as his mouth traveled up and down her spine. He loved it when he could see every inch of her in the morning sun.  Sophie definitely was not a morning person, but today, she had obliged him, waking up when she felt his hands cup her backside.

“Luckily it was summer, or I never would have posed in the nude.  He had the windows open, breeze floating through.”

It had rained the night before in Portland, but they had awoken to sunny skies.  That was probably what had drawn him awake, the fact that since it had rained on and off the past four days, now the sun had finally peeked through the clouds, bringing with it a chance to start their day without umbrellas.  Sophie always complained about what the weather was doing to her hair. All he could see was the way it framed her face, curling slightly around it.  If she didn’t style it within an inch of its life, more curls would appear.  He liked it when she was less primped, less done in her appearance. It showed another side to her, her carefree side that he loved to see, that mostly only he could see.

As he kissed her hip, his hands worked their way down her lovely legs, which were silky smooth and inviting. There was no way to tell from the painting if her legs were just as the way they were now.  The curve of them looked the same, although he knew now she had to work a bit more to keep that lovely shape than she did back then.  He’d joined her more times now, walking with her, and actually on occasion working out.  He at least was healthier now with her in his life than he was before.

Her toes were painted a dark red.  As he caressed them, she giggled at his touch.

“That tickles. Stop.”

Another thing he’d never known about her was the fact that her feet were ticklish.  He never would torment her though, knowing that she might get angry at him and kick him in places he’d rather not have kicked. Working his way back up her calves and then her thighs, she sighed out her pleasure.

“So no intimate touching then?”

“As I said, he really did want to.  I knew he was married, so I stopped him on several occasions.  I was hired for a job, Nate.  He paid me to sit for him.  I was such a silly girl then, not knowing how much effect I had on men.  Oh, I knew I could con them out of millions because by twenty, I had done several jobs already.  I just thought it was because I was a young woman, not because I was actually good at it. That came a bit later.”

“You didn’t know the effect you had on men?”

“I thought that most women could do what I was doing.  Little did I know.  I learned very quickly what men wanted.”

And she knew exactly what he wanted because as his hands skimmed up the front of her thighs, she opened her legs to invite him in. Her timing, as always, was impeccable. 

“And what do men want, Sophie?”

“I think you already know the answer to that question, Nate.”

He was teasing her, seeing if she’d demand that he touch her finally. Only she didn’t.  He worked his fingers, rubbing circles on the insides of her thighs, drawing more sighs from her lips. For the most part, Sophie did not like to be teased, preferring to be touched immediately. 

“Do I now?”

Her hand reached back, in between them, to urge him forward, to rub against her backside.

“So hot,” she whispered as her fingers danced along his shaft, causing him to jerk forward.

“What is it that you want, Nate?”

“You,” he growled low in his throat, knowing that she loved it when he did that.

“The way that you were staring at that painting, I thought that you might want the girl who posed for that.”

“Oh, no.  I think I got the better bargain in this.”

“Not sure I would have wanted the younger Nate. He was such an asshole back then.”

He laughed a bit against her, hands getting closer.

“And now?”

“Well, only sometimes.  I bet those hands of yours are much more skilled than they were back then.”

“Practice.  It’s all in how much you practice.”

Her hand tightened around him, slowly working up and down.  His fingers lightly stroked into her finally, drawing a more high pitched sigh from her.  It didn’t take long for her hips to start moving along with the strokes, each pushing harder into her.  Her leg draped over his hip now, positioning him to be able to thrust inside slowly, torturous slow as his fingers rubbed circles.

“I guess we’ll have to keep practicing,” she managed to get out, voice tight.

“Do you think we ever would have done this, you know, before?”

He was still talking.  He sometimes did that, but usually it was just so she could hear his voice when he was turned on.  This was a real, honest to goodness question.

“It most certainly wouldn’t have been like this.”

His mouth found her shoulder, nipping then soothing with his tongue.  As he sped up, he felt her tighten around him once more. He was amazed at how responsive her body was to him.  He kept thinking it was because they’d danced around each other for so long, but Sophie had always been a sensuous creature anyway.  He had nothing to compare it to.

“Oh dear, I’ve left you in the dust again.”

He chuckled as he slowed his thrusting.  Once in the morning seemed to be plenty, but she wasn’t taking no for an answer.  They had a major case coming up, so the time that they could spend together would be limited to almost nothing.  Moving in front of him, she rose to her knees, looking back at him to join her.

“You’re gonna be the death of me yet.”

“Come on, old man.”

“Soph, not sure this is gonna work.”

“You can look at the painting.”

He’d rather look at her, but he’d humor her. They’d been very adventurous since they started sleeping together. He’d been bruised, had pulled muscles, had strained things he didn’t know existed being with this woman.  His Catholic, missionary sensibilities had been challenged from the start with her.  Not that his sex life with Maggie was boring.  Maggie seemed to think it was, or possibly she was just angry that he was attempting to film her with that camera on Eliot.  Prom night?  He often wondered if that’s what she thought of their sex life.  It wasn’t like he’d ask her.  It scared him sometimes when he’d hear from her, that she’d spoken with Sophie. Were they comparing notes?  And who did that, talked to the ex-wife like they were old friends?

At least they were on a soft bed where his knees were cushioned. 

“Oh god.  Yes, right there.”

Sophie was very pleased they’d changed positions, that was for sure.  He wasn’t as gentle now, bending her over, loving the curve of her back, the way her hips ground back against him as he started to move behind her.  He moved his hands and tugged on the back of her hair, raising her head just slightly.  For some reason, he wanted her to look at the painting too, just as he did.  Having already orgasmed that morning, not an hour before, he didn’t think it would happen, but Sophie certainly didn’t mind going at it again, many, many times.  As he thought before, she just might kill him one of these days.

Pulling on her waist, he moved her up against him as he thrusted harder and harder. He could feel every part of her by doing this, the softness of her breasts, her stomach, her hips.  Arching her back against him, she went over the edge again, this time pulling him along with her.  Collapsing on the bed, he thought that this time she had really outdone herself.  His vision had blurred there for a moment, whiting his brain out, the whole world fading away to nothing but Sophie.

“Glad I found that painting?” she panted out, obviously tired out this time.

“Fuck yes.”  Sophie giggled, turning in his arms to place a gentle kiss on his lips.  “Hope that lasts you a few days.  The Dalton case?”

“Oh, there you go. Not two seconds after you’ve given me one of the strongest orgasms I’ve ever had, and you have to talk about a case.”

“I can’t move,” he responded.

“I’ll say.  Never thought you had it in you.”

“Huh?”

“Most men cannot keep up with me.”

“Oh, yeah?” he took the compliment.

They lay side by side, arms and legs all over the place now.

“I might not be able to keep up with you forever.”

“Forever?  Possibly.  But I know you.  You like the challenge. Besides, you do have the best hands.”  As she placed her head next to his heart, he could feel her laugh.  “Among other things.”

 


End file.
